Communication enterprises own special service telephony numbers, such as “800” and “900” type numbers. The communication enterprises lease these special service numbers to various telephony customers, such as retail businesses and government entities who usually receive large volumes of calls. When a call to a special service number is placed, the special service number is typically used to route the call to the communication enterprise that owns the special service number—or its designated host network. The communication enterprise or its host then accesses a special service routing database system to translate the special service number into a routable telephony number using various criteria, such as caller number, time-of-day, customer routing plans, and the like. Thus, the special service numbers trigger dynamically intelligent call routing for the special service telephony customers.
Special service calls may traverse multiple communication networks to reach the communication enterprises that own the special service numbers. The special service calls often utilize signaling systems such as Signaling System 7 (SS7), Session Initiation Protocol (SIP), Long Term Evolution (LTE), and the like. These protocols may use Carrier Identification Codes (CICs) or the like to individually identify the various communication networks. On some special service calls, the communication network is also the enterprise who owns the special service number, and the CIC for that network is used to route the special service calls to the communication network.
The entity that controls the special service routing database system for a given special service telephony number is referred to as the Responsible Organization (RespOrg) for that special service number. The RespOrg is typically one of the communication enterprises described above that also owns and leases special service numbers. In many cases, the communication enterprise that owns the special service number also operates a communication network identified by a CIC, and in these cases, CIC-based routing may be used on special service calls.
In other cases, the communication enterprise that owns the special service number may be the RespOrg, but may not operate a communication network identified by a CIC. In these other cases, the RespOrg enterprise typically contracts with a network operator who does have a CIC. The following technology provides a attractive RespOrg-based routing alternative for these other cases.